koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Chinami
Chinami (チナミ) is one of the Eight Guardians in Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 5. He acts as the Suzaku of Heaven (天の朱雀, Ten no Suzaku) for his era's White Dragon Priestess. His starting political ideology is extremist. Role in Games Background Story Chinami is the alias of the late Touko Fujita's fifth and youngest son. His real name is Hikogorou Fujita (藤田 彦五郎, Fujita Hikogorō). He assumes a pseudonym to cut off ties to his surviving family living at his home, the Mito Domain. Touko was a Mito scholar and pioneer advocate for the anti-foreigner political reformist movement. His teachings motivated many residents to take up arms to defend their country. His youngest sons, Makoto and Chinami, were firm believers of his words. Chinami spent his childhood learning and excelling in swordsmanship, calligraphy, and traditional texts to honor his teachings. When their father passed away, Chinami began to idolize Makoto's leadership. Hoping to carry on their father's vision together, Chinami followed his brother into the extremist ideology. The brothers spent years traveling abroad to reach out to exiles from Mito and fellow members to their cause. They eventually made contact with Katsura who convinced them to organize a military assault against the shogunate two years before the main setting. Both brothers fought for Hisamitsu Shimazu's forces in the capital. When they are overwhelmed by numbers, the brothers made preparations for another attack at Nikko Toshogu Shrine. Before they began their march, Makoto entrusted their father's iron fan to Chinami to commemorate the younger brother's maturity. Story Events Yuki and her childhood friends first meet Chinami while their forces are proceeding to Nikko Toshogu Shrine. The brothers take a moment to warn them to stay clear of the area. Chinami acts as his brother's bodyguard during the conflict and is surprised to see the priestess ignore their suggestion. The Mito Insurgency loses when Suzaku is defeated and are imprisoned by the shogunate army. During Yuki's magical disappearance from the parallel world, Chinami strikes a deal with Amami to be his spy. Chinami must protect Yuki whenever she is present and report her activities to the minister. In exchange, the minister promises to grant him temporary amnesty and to free his imprisoned comrades at an undisclosed date. Clinging to the hope of someday rescuing his brother and friends, the youth agrees. He goes wherever Amami instructs to keep his end of the bargain. Although he is chosen by the newly born White Dragon as a guardian, Chinami is in denial of the rite throughout the first timeline. He is shocked when the group fights an undead squadron in Choushu as he recognizes them as his Mito comrades. An undead Makoto is purified by Yuki, and Chinami loses the heart to stay beside them. Sometime during his desertion, Amami seeks to weaken the guardians' bonds with the priestess and decides to come clean about the youth's ties to the rebels. Chinami is captured by the shogunate off-screen and scheduled to be executed. He presumably dies before Amami's death. Repeated timelines has Chinami initially defend the undead Makoto and confess his dealings with Amami to Yuki. While Makoto is still on the loose, Yuki convinces Chinami to stay with the group by voicing her faith in his character. His presence beside Souji convinces the Choushu rebels to forsake their revenge against the Shinsengumi. When Makoto is pursued and beaten into submission, Chinami urges Yuki to grant him respite. The brothers share brief farewells with one another while Makoto's spirit is being freed. The younger brother guards Yuki thenceforth with hopes of avenging his fallen comrades. His approval for Yuki awakens him to being her guardian. Kazahanaki has Yuki reunite with Chinami in Edo. He heard that the Mito Insurgency were imprisoned within the area and is desperately searching for them. The Dragon Gem selects him during their first exchange and he is identified by Rindou as her guardian. He is convinced to stay when Yuki expresses her wishes to save his brother and friends. Yuki decides to oppose Amami by siding with the Ichijo branch, encouraging Chinami to reveal his past as a former spy for Amami. Oguri and Rindou spare him from going into specifics and are only interested in his present deeds. They agree to tell their new comrades any news they receive of the Mito Insurgency. Chinami receives news of his comrades' whereabouts and scheduled execution. A fire hits the eastern suburbs of Edo of their last reported sighting. He hopes to find his comrades while aiding the people, rushing to Yuki's side within a burning building to save a young girl named Oyuki. They unexpectedly reunite with Makoto as they flee within the ruins. He is the last survivor of the Mito Insurgency, but he is being hunted by a horde of vengeful spirits. At his brother's behest, Chinami reluctantly leaves him behind to save the ladies placed within his care. He follows his brother's wishes to live for the future and swears servitude to the Ichijo branch. Chinami remains in the parallel world in every ending. Personal Routes When an undead Makoto attempts to assassinate Iemochi at Choushu, Chinami tries to convince his brother to regain his sentience. His words appear to reach his soul but a bell reverses any effects. The party is forced to fight him to protect the shogun. When Souji attempts to deal the finishing blow, Chinami defends his brother and argues that he can still be saved. Makoto flees in the moment of confusion and Chinami, who is still reeling from the shock of his friends' deaths, runs after him. He loses sight of his brother off-screen and sulks in the road. Takasugi, who is on his own agenda, happens to find the dispirited youth and brings him to the inn he is staying. Yuki regroups with them after ensuring that Iemochi is safe. They agree to coordinate their efforts to exterminating the vengeful spirits blocking the shogun's escape and the undead who threaten the populace. As they rest for the night, Yuki worries for Chinami and goes to his side. He is mourning the fate of his friends and his betrayal of her trust, lamenting that his actions were done in vain. He remembers his previously spoken disdain for the undead and refuses to face her when he bursts into tears. Yuki lets him pour out his anxieties to her and gently rests her hand on his as silent comfort. Chinami later regains his composure and apologizes for burdening her with his troubles. She assures him that she will do their best to reach out to Makoto, promising to find a way to save him together. Hijikata barges into the inn the following morning. He is on orders to apprehend the rebels responsible for threatening the shogun's life. He arrests Chinami after confirming his family relations to the Mito Insurgency. In spite of Yuki's protests, the Shinsengumi take the youth away for questioning. By the time her group has caught up to the Shinsengumi, Chinami overheard the guards discussing the last known sighting of his brother and escaped. The Shinsengumi are looking for him when the priestess arrives. The group splits up to search for the missing youth in the mountain. Yuki and Takasugi find him nursing a wounded leg, presumably being hurt by vengeful spirits in his haste. While Takasugi leaves to call the rest of the party, the two youths discuss their thoughts regarding Makoto. Their plans come to a halt when a Shinsengumi patrolman draws near, and they are discovered when a ringing bell gives away their location. Vengeful spirits attack as they flee to surround them on both flanks. Souji calls off the pursuers and rescues them. Although Chinami has mixed feelings for his comrade, he agrees to protect Yuki; his feelings lead to both youths being selected by the Dragon Gems. The youth amends his statement after the battle; he remains hopeful in his brother's soul and wants to be with her long enough to save him. Makoto is purified in a manner similar to the default route, but Chinami is devastated by the loss. He deserts the party during the night to avenge his departed comrades, heading straight for Amami at Nikko Toshogu Shrine. Everyone is convinced that the youth has a death wish since he is a wanted fugitive with nothing to lose. Yuki doesn't want to let him die again yet wishes to simultaneously protect Iemochi. To respect her wishes, Komatsu and Souji stay behind to oversee the shogun's safe escape to Satsuma. Both men arrange to meet the group at the capital once their task is completed. Yuki and the others ride a ship to catch up to Chinami at Nikko. Chinami refuses to listen to reason when they do intercept him and charges into the shrine by himself. Miyako and the guardians are held back by dozens of vengeful spirits; the priestess rushes as fast as she can within the shrine. She arrives to see Chinami alive but beaten senseless by Amami. Yuki protects Chinami from a fatal blow, forcing the god to cancel his attack. Amami approaches Yuki to woo her until Chinami rises to his feet to interrupt him. The god lays blame of the Mito Insurgency's demise squarely on Chinami's shoulders, insisting that his sheer existence robbed his brother at a chance of life. He reveals that Chinami stole Makoto's designated rite as a guardian before knocking Chinami out with a blow to the head. The god attempts to imprison the party within the shrine. Worried about Chinami's injuries, Yuki sacrifices her life force to flee to the modern world. Shun patches his external wounds and reports that his life is not in danger. When Chinami wakes up, he is suffering from trauma induced amnesia. He cannot remember himself or anyone around him; he can still speak and understand Japanese and his muscle memory for fighting remains intact. Shun insists he has done all he can for the youth so the group slowly adjusts to Chinami's condition. They try their best to fill the gaps of his memory by reintroducing themselves, their realms, and their current predicament. He agrees to stay by them in his confusion, wishing to at least repay their kindness towards him. Several days later, Chinami's wounds have healed enough for them to return to the parallel world. Komatsu informs them that the capital has been suffering from a sudden plague. It is caused by curses planted by Amami's agents and the deaths of several local deities. Talks for the Satchou Alliance are put on indefinite hold when Saigou becomes a victim to the intense miasma and Katsura disappears from the radar. Since the rampant disease contributes to Amami's rising influence within the shogunate, Yuki changes her plans to save the dying deities. The group investigate the source of the curses and eliminate their roots one step at a time. Chinami experiences severe headaches whenever an event or keyword reminds him of Makoto, but he suppresses the pain to avoid worrying Yuki. He is perplexed by his feelings and the nostalgia he feels when he happens to see Amami visiting Yuki at the inn twice. He is certain of his unwillingness to let her near the god on both occasions. An eternal fire surrounds the final curse location. The Mashira gloat about their handiwork and unintentionally slip a riddle for removing the flames. Yuki and company decide to research the meaning of their words within her home realm's library. The trips between spacetime have taken their toll on Yuki, and she begins to stagger with upsetting frequency. While the group splits up to read about clues regarding the puzzle, Chinami inquires about her ailing state and offers to do all that he can to help her. Yuki lies that she is fine and the others cut off Chinami's concerns with the solution to the riddle: they need to upgrade Chinami's weapon to extinguish the spiritual blaze. Following their findings to the letter breaks the curse's seal. The Mashira are defeated when they try to protect it and the curse is purified. The local water god continues to slumber so Yuki uses her priestess powers to beckon for its awakening. Amami disrupts her by threatening to kill the weaker deity. He cast a spell to freeze her comrades' movements and cajoles for Yuki to join him. Using the power of his enhanced weapon to break free, Chinami stands between them. Amami is annoyed by his resistance and injures the youth's head again. Panicking at the sight, Yuki draws on her life force to warp themselves to her home's hospital. She collapses in exhaustion soon afterwards. She has a nightmare of losing everyone dear to her and awakens to see Chinami by her side in her room. They embrace one another in relief. When she regains her wits, Chinami presses his concerns about her failing health and raises his suspicions that it is caused by the White Dragon. This time Yuki is moved by his honesty to explain the truth to him. She asserts that she choose to perform her personal sacrifices, hoping that Chinami will not blame herself for her dying state. He consoles her to rest, holding her hand to comfort her back to sleep. The next day he frantically reads for a cure for her vanishing life force in the library. Sou drops by to mock the futility of his research. Although spiteful words are shared between them, Chinami realizes Sou is telling the truth. He therefore swears to do what he can to protect Yuki as they return to his home. Residents in the capital are recovering with the water god's revival so Yuki and company make haste to defeat Amami in Nikko. He reveals for her that his memories came to him sometime during their last encounter with Amami. Yuki is pleased by the news but is fatigued midway to the shrine. While the group takes a break, Chinami takes her to enjoy the sight of a bridge overlooking a frozen lake. She voices her concern that Chinami is fighting Amami out of pure hatred until he assures her that he has a greater cause in mind. He bashfully asks for her thoughts for the god, curious as to whether she shares the god's infatuation for her. Yuki is oblivious to the deeper meanings of his apprehensions but at least clarifies that she doesn't romantically love Amami. She adds her desire to avoid fighting him and convince him to stop his actions if possible, confessing her wish to save those dear to her. His mind cleared of doubts, Chinami rejoices their shared dream and unites them in a formal handshake with her. He stumbles with his confession about his intimacy for her until Miyako sends Souji to fetch them. Kai fights them at the entrance of Nikko Toshogu Shrine. As the specter rambles about her reasons for her disgruntlement, Chinami apologizes for disturbing her slumber. Yuki and Chinami swear to rebuild the lost era of peace to please the cat specter. Kai entrusts them with her wishes, tells them Amami's location, and goes to sleep. Yuki's words fail to convince the god to change and he is defeated in battle. The god's defeat cleanses the parallel world of his influence, but the land has a long way to go for unification. Yuki wants to stay with Chinami to help with the changes. After the Satchou Alliance is completed and the people appear for the better, Chinami joins Yuki and Miyako in the modern world. He researches the modern world's history in the library and teaches himself contemporary culture. When a young man tries to hit on Yuki one day, Chinami gains the courage to shout his love for Yuki. Several months later, he enrolls in Yuki's school and spends his days beside her. Kazahanaki Chinami continues to be harsh towards foreigners. As he reflects on his callous reactions towards Bauduin, he questions the rigidness of his beliefs. Yuki states her opinion that he could be misguided, and he agrees with her as time passes. He gradually sees the merit in understanding others for unity. Makoto's death makes Chinami a wanted man of the shogunate. To protect himself, he must truly abandon his past life and embrace his alias. Remembering his brother's last words, he conforms to his guardian duties and forces himself to persevere for Yuki's sake. The priestess strives to do the same but is crumbling from her personal insecurities. Chinami notices her slackening and instructs her to stay focused. He regrets yelling at her and hurting her feelings, unable to voice his sincerest appreciation for her. When Yuki's health worsens one night, she takes off Rindou's pendant. She pales to see her hand is almost transparent. The priestess struggles to keep her composure when Chinami happens to approach, failing to put the pendant on before he notices her arm. He wants to help her to repay her repeated trust in him. Yuki insists he is the one who helped her, repeatedly calling her out on her weaknesses and keeping her strong. She confesses the truth of her fading life force at his request and tries to pose as a confident priestess before him; she can't keep the act up and bursts into tears. He embraces her as she becomes incoherent, confessing to her his own anxieties about giving up his past and family ties. Whenever she would call him by his alias, however, he could believe that he is still a person who is needed by someone. He swears to protect her in the same way she has protected him, wishing for her to treasure herself for him. Oguri agrees to give them audience into Edo Castle on two conditions: Yuki must defeat the Four Fiends and relieve Oguri of his regret. Rindou later deduces that he means for Yuki to resurrect Makoto. The youths believe that it's impossible to complete but contemplate the possibility in the modern world. As they explore the ruins of Bauduin's museum, they discover a map of the Edo suburbs and learn that an underground sewers is near the location of Makoto's death. Yuki blames herself for never noticing them and tearfully apologizes to Chinami. He encourages her to remember his brother's last words to keep moving forward, thankful to be her guardian. She thanks him for his comfort. One fiend remains, yet the group decides to rest at Rindou's manor when Yuki nearly topples over in the streets. She awakens by nightfall to see Chinami lost in thought in the garden. Yuki hesitates to speak to him and overhears his audible lament for his dead brother. His words convinces her to sacrifice her life force to the White Dragon. She travels through spacetime to save Makoto from the vengeful spirits immediately threatening him and inform him of his escape route. Her powers reach her limit, and she returns to the present time of the parallel world. To Chinami's eyes, it appears that she has suddenly collapsed in the garden. He rushes to her side and carries her to her room. Chinami is assured when she comes to during the same evening and excuses himself to let her rest. All the fiends are vanquished yet Oguri is not pleased with Makoto's absence. Despite appeals for compensation, the masked man is ready to leave in disappointment. He pauses when Makoto announces himself and enters the room. Chinami is teary eyed by the unlikely reunion, and Oguri is satisfied enough to give them the password to enter Edo Castle. During their evening respite, Makoto explains how he survived to his brother. Chinami quiets himself from losing his temper over her silence, choosing to instead thank her for what she has done. He prepares to pass on his guardian duties to Makoto, the rightful owner of the rite; the older brother declines out of shame and insists to be punished for his selfish cowardice. Chinami is shocked to hear his brother's true thoughts and easily forgives him. The confession empowers his desire to be faithful to his guardian duties. When Zhulong is defeated and Sou is convinced to live with his family again, Chinami doesn't have the heart to tear Yuki away from her hard-earned happiness. He congratulates her on her success and bids her well, telling her that he will help support his brother's new profession. Yuki is conflicted by his stern farewell but acquiescences to it. Several days later, Makoto is surprised his brother did not choose to go with Yuki. Chinami refuses to turn his back on their departed comrades and seeks to support their wishes. Makoto inquires his brother's feelings for Yuki, and he unabashedly answers with his endless love for her. The weight of their separation doesn't register with Chinami until Makoto postulates that Yuki could marry another man and raise a family without him. Flustered by regret, Chinami leaves his office post to cry out for her. Yuki has celebrated Sou's birthday with her family but yearns to see Chinami again. Her thoughts resonate with his, and the White Dragon answers their wish to be with one another again. When she wakes up the next morning, her mother asks Yuki if she is in love with someone. Seeing her daughter's honest reply is enough to convince her to guide her downstairs. Yuki hears her father yelling at Chinami to leave, disapproving the youth's request to marry his daughter. Yuki runs into Chinami's arms when she sees him. Her affection for the youth sways Shun to place his faith in Chinami. Despite his personal misgivings for the affair, the father eventually gives his approval for the marriage. She says her farewells to her family before going to the parallel world. The engaged couple state their greetings to Makoto. He playfully invites Yuki to join him for several activities, teasing his brother that they are not married yet. Chinami pouts at Makoto's jests and drags Yuki with him into the streets. Although they have no destination planned, they are happy to go anywhere together. Character Information Development Chinami was created when Ruby Party developers wanted someone to be the same height and age as the protagonist. The team was torn between finalizing Makoto or Chinami as one of the Eight Guardians. When they imagined hearing the two characters lament their inability to be selected, they thought the image fit Makoto best. They also thought Yuki was surrounded by too many characters older than her and wanted Chinami to balance out the gap. Chinami's angst was based on their brief conflict to favor either brother. His alias is derived from an alternative reading of Senba Lake (千波湖), a landmark within Mito. His given name was conceived to indicate his status as the fifth fictional son of the Fujita family. The overall theme for his design was to emphasize his youth while presenting a "gentleman from a well-established family". Designers gave him a brighter color scheme for impact while matching key colors with his brother's outfit. His weapon was chosen mainly because a Haruka character hasn't used it as a weapon prior to the fifth title. Developers believe his outfit was decided quickly and without too much protest or too many revisions. According to the main planner, Abe got the role because he fit the young adult image the team wanted. He was careful to not sound too young in his performances and did not try to sound "cutesy" during auditions and recordings. Abe thinks his character is too uptight for his liking but enjoyed the range of emotions he demands. Personality Chinami bleeds feudal nationalism. He believes his one true path is to emulate the wishes of his forefathers. Foreigners are his enemies because they invite dangerous elements to the land. Daily diligence and training begets masculine chivalry. Heroes live and die for their beliefs. Peace should be fought for in the name of the people. Thoughts should be declared with assertiveness or be forever silenced. Formality and respect should be earned and shared between comrades. Anything questioning his core morality is subject to the youth's swift reprimand or quips. He struggles to restrain his emotional outbursts to fit his ideal of a true patriot. His strict adherence to his teachings may cause him to unintentionally burn bridges with others. For as unyielding as he may seem, Chinami is well aware of his inexperience. He is on a never-ending quest for improvement, busing himself in his studies or swords training during his leisure. Chinami initially strives to become a pillar of strength and wisdom for his brother, his idol and inspiration throughout his life. Though Makoto states otherwise, Chinami believes himself to be inferior to him and doesn't stop drawing comparisons between them. Once he is forced to live without Makoto's trust and guidance, Chinami forces himself to accept reality the best his present state of mind allows. His earnestness to adhere to logic and reason gradually opens his world view, exposing him to truths he once denied with vehemence. Whether he realizes it or not, his renewed tolerance and his innate righteousness shapes him into a promising leader for the parallel world's future. His determination to protect the Mito Insurgency allowed him no time for his mind to rest, so romance is not a priority. Chinami had no strong impressions of Yuki, first mistaking her for a wandering princess and later considering her as part of his objective to save his comrades. Her kindness towards him during their time together causes him to feel guilty at the thought of betraying her trust. Yuki's forgiveness and continued support earns his genuine respect, and they both bond in their wish to protect others. Chinami pursues her to support her and learn her true feelings. It takes time for him to realize he desires to do so because he is captivated by her strength and sweetness. He is easily flustered by his intimacy for her and is reduced into a bumbling mess in his moments of embarrassment. The teenager appreciates discernible composure from others which means Shun and Souji are unpredictable to him. Neither seems to strongly emote their thoughts, and it unnerves him to no end. As he spends time with them, their abilities convince him that they are reliable comrades. He considers Ryouma to be a slacker and ignores the age gap to criticize his elder. Chinami starts harsh towards Ernest due to his race, but experience softens his prejudice greatly. He accepts the English man as a friend during their journey. Steely Takasugi shares the same political agenda as him so he is the first he trusts amongst his comrades. Character Symbolism His symbolic color is cinnabar. While it was used by many Eurasian cultures within the New World, Japan commonly associates the shade with ancient China. The earliest recording of the color in Japan history is the Yayoi period, stating that the Chinese envoys rode on ships tinted with the shade. Many Chinese customs and practices associated with the metallic color were later adopted by the Japanese. Chinami's symbolic item is the monks cress, a partially edible South American flower. Its scientific name can be translated as "war trophy". According to legends, the name was given because plant's matured flower petals and leaves resembled round helmets and shields. The flowers bloomed within royal gardens and became a popular medicinal herb for treating disease and scurvy. Its Spanish name is Flower of Blood, and legends claimed that its vibrant bright shades gave residents the courage to stand against any adversary or conflict. These meanings were brought by the Dutch visiting Japan during the Edo period. Red monks cress commonly represent patriotism within the flower language. The shimmering optical illusion of its orange flower petals at dusk allegedly resembles a miniature flame, so it can also mean the fire of love. His final weapon is the Japanese name for Karura, an golden winged and fire breathing avian deity. In Japanese Buddhism, he is the fire behind Fudoh Myooh; alternatively, Fudoh Myooh wields a sword endowed with Kurikara's fire. Its flames are said to be hotter than the fires of hell, and the deity is known to cease the winds and rainfall. He devours poisonous snakes and dragons so he is hailed in myths as a protective deity who purifies toxins, extends lifespans, and kills diseases. Edo period folklore adopted the deity to be a dragon king who serves under Fudoh Myooh; his winding body spiraled around the guardian deity's blade and adorned it with fire. Mito Shrine is one of the known existing shrines which claimed to have housed the blade with Kurikara's protection. The shrine claims to be the home of a beneficial water deity who mirrored Kurikara's blessings for its people. It was worshiped before the Warring States period until Tokugawa Nariaki (Yoshinobu's father) cut off funding. The current ruins of the shrine was raised by common folk who protested the decision during the Meiji period. Quotes *"Take this. It's to pay you back for 'Valentine's'... (inhales) You don't have to smile so much over one silly dessert. It's not that special... well, it is, but... I said stop smiling. ...Damn, what am I trying to get at. This year I wanted to tell you exactly how I felt too." *"Despicable. A real man would never abandon his beliefs." *"My brother is the reason why my group was formed. He's calm, intelligent, and strong. Who wouldn't want to follow someone as amazing as him?" *"I refuse to go to your world. It was brief, but I saw Western artifacts within it. That means our people lost to those foreign scum in your realm! What person in their right mind would dare to bask in another's shame!?" *"How many days would it take to read all of these books? It's exhilarating just thinking about it! Our worlds must really be connected if I know some of these. Records of the Grand Historian, Book of the Later Han, Record of Three Kingdoms... I used to read these a lot when I was little." *"The Japan I want to see is one where anyone can live peacefully and do as they see fit. I want to save this country. I want to see it change." *"Uh, you, want my hand? S-Sure, fine! Take it!" *"Wh-When a man and a woman get closer to one another, they-they need to make it clear." *"Stop pretending before me. Tell me how you really feel. I'm here for you." *"Oh my. What an obedient little watchdog you have become for the priestess. I must congratulate you for learning the length of your leash." :"You can say whatever you want. I won't give in. She said she wanted to talk to you first so I granted it. Not because I'm a guardian. Because it's a wish from someone dear to me." ::~~Amami and Chinami; Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 5 *"Chinami, come with me." :"Hey! Where're you taking me!?" :"To my room. No one's in there right now." :"Wha!? (Right now!? I'm being dragged to a woman's, no, to Yuki's room? And on top of that-) We-we're going to be by ourselves!?" :"Uh-huh." :"(And she's insisting!? A-A man wouldn't say no to this kind of offer...) Yu-Yuki, what're you think-" :"Chinami, your hand is bleeding. We have to take care of it." :"Ha?" :"The cat must have scratched you when you caught it. Brother Shun should have a disinfectant somewhere. I'll look for it while you wait in my room." :"...Oh, that's all it was. (...What was I getting my hopes up for?)" ::~~Yuki and Chinami; Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 5 *"Never stray from reality. Embrace your beliefs and determination. Become a torchlight of truth in this land of mistrust and lead them to the next age. Let it shine bright in the eyes of anguish. Unspoiled by regret and sorrow... Only burning with the flames of conviction. Now go. March onwards and never turn back." :"... I don't want to say goodbye like this!" :"... Chinami, my life shall not be extinguished by this fire or these demons. As the one who inherits our will, you must not let the despair of your brother's death consume you. You know what must be done." :"...Brother, I...! ...Brother, thank you for... everything. I am proud to have been born your younger brother." :"I as well. I am grateful you walked beside me until now, Hikogorou." :"... Yes. ... Yuki, let's go! I'd never rest if we wasted my brother's heart, his legacy, his resolve! Come!" ::~~Makoto and Chinami; Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 5 Kazahanaki Fighting Style Chinami possesses the highest Speed in the entire party so his accuracy and evasion ratings will be the best. Unlike other characters originating from the parallel world, he is a fairly consistent member throughout the original game's first playthrough with many opportunities to level him up. He is a good physical fighter to have for any encounter, especially if the party is lacking another Fire seal user. His main flaws are his poor defensive and supportive capabilities. Kazahanaki discontinues his passive ability. His critical hit rate has improved from the original, but he takes more damage if he is hit. Chinami can use Fire, Metal, and Water seals for his weapons. Here are Chinami's stats at level 50: :Attack: 73 :Defense: 71 :Magic: 79 :Speed: 99 Here are his stats at level 99: :Attack: 117 :Defense: 115 :Magic: 126 :Speed: 158 Special Abilities *'Mirage' (隠行, ongyou) :Unlocked - Level 15 :Cost - 2 Will :Increases a single ally's evasion for three turns. Effects can be strengthened by leveling ability. *'Accelerate' (速駆, hayagake) :Unlocked - Level 10 :Cost - 2 Will :Allows Chinami to attack twice for three turns. *'Haste' (駿足, shunsoku) :Unlocked - Level 18 :Cost - 2 Will (outside battle and events only) :Speeds up protagonist's gait on the world map. Useful for conserving sand from hourglass. Can be leveled up to increase speed. *'Incitement' (誘導, yuudou) :Cost - none (passive) :If Chinami is in the current fighting party, the enemy party may randomly target him for their turn. Weapons ;Sealing events *Chinami's Story - Chapter 10 :Kitano Tenmangu; Parallel world ⇒ Park; Modern world :Defeat the vengeful spirit twice. *Yuki's Story or Chinami's Story - Chapter 5 :Mount Nezumi; Parallel world :Personal events can be skipped but do not trigger and fail his events throughout playthrough. Defeat the Four Fiends in the parallel world. Before heading to Edo Castle, go to the mountain and select Chinami's name. Defeat Chi You. If the player chooses to quit fighting the beast once the party is defeated, it will not return. The player will need to restart the entire chapter for it to reemerge. Gallery Chinami-modern-haruka5.jpg|Modern world portrait Chinami-haruka5-theatrical-torigoe.jpg|Haruka 5 live action theater production Chinami-haruka5-theatrical-kuwaharada.jpg|Takuya Kuwaharada December cast photo Category: Haruka Characters